New Beginnings
by tmag71
Summary: Set after the bookstore incident Jack decides to stay in New York when his wife announces she is leaving for Chicago
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any character of Without a Trace

He exited the elevator and could feel his heart beat faster with each step he took. He could do this he told himself. Ever since that fateful night at the bookstore all he had concentrated on was taking the steps needed to make himself a better father and a better man. Today was his chance to explain why he needed to be away from her these past two months. He only hoped she would listen.

Reaching his office he pulled the door slightly open and tossed his brief case inside on the chair. His team was gathered around their conference table laughing and enjoying their morning coffee. Taking them all in he wondered how each of them would react to his news. Viv he imagined would be happy, not only for him and his girls but for the positive implications his decision would have on her career. Danny, Jack knew would interrogate his motives before giving his support. Martin he knew would be upset. He had watched the subtle changes recently in his behavior when he thought no one was looking. The stares, the attempts to step closer when possible. It was the reason Jack had decided to make a move. And then there was Sam. Her reaction was the one that meant the most to him. Jack could only hope she would listen, would understand, would still care.

He could do this he told himself as he made his way over to where they were gathered. "Hey did you see the Mets won" Danny beamed with pride. "Hey" Martin told him. And then he heard her voice "Are you alright Jack? You look flushed" she asked His mouth was dry and he could feel a lump in his throat. "Jack?" Viv called His silence causing all three of them to face him. "Um" He started to say "My wife was offered a job in Chicago. Its a good opportunity for her so she has decided to accept." he paused a moment "I however, will not be joining her. We have filed for a divorce and I will be staying here in New York with Hanna and Kate" he continued "Because of this, I have asked for a transfer."

"A transfer?" Danny questioned "Yes, I will be heading organized crimes" "Viv, if you accept, the position as head of this unit is yours." He smiled at her. "When will this take place?" Martin asked. "Officially in three weeks; but if Vivian agrees I would like for her to start running the uniting immediately." He finished. Not knowing what else to say Jack glanced at each of them searching for a reaction. Searching specifically for Sam's. Viv appeared hard in concentration, a small smirk starting to form at the corners of her mouth. Danny's gaze wavered between Sam and Martin. Martin had a scowl on his face; his brow furrowed. And then there was Sam. When he turned to see her, their eyes locked. She had such beautiful brown eyes and he instantly remembered what it had been like to get lost in them. Those eyes held so many secretes, unlocked such emotion and more important held the key to his heart. When Sam looked at him it was as though she could see his soul. Those eyes at this moment, locked on his danced in excitement. Those eyes in this moment told him she understood before the smile on her face could affirm her feelings.

"So your staying?" Her question barely audible "Yes" He responded "The girls didn't

want to leave their friends; and as for me, well, I can't see a future anywhere else." Jack told her. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Vivian and Danny exchange looks; a smirk starting to form at the corners of their mouth. "I'm happy for you Jack" Sam expressed to him. "And if you need help starting your new future; let me know." She smiled at him. Her thoughtfulness not lost on the others but the only affirmation Jack needed before the butterflies took over his stomach. "Thank you for the offer Sam, I might just be taking you up on the offer" he calmly told her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, Jack, can I talk to you please?" Vivian asked.

"Sure, we can talk in my office or should I say soon to be yours" he smiled as he extended his arm to allow her to lead the way back.

Once out of earshot, Danny was the first to speak. "So what do you think of that?" he posed to his two colleagues.

"What do you mean?" Martin questioned, "the fact that he is staying or the fact that he is transferring?"

"The fact that he's transferring, we all knew his marriage sucked," Danny responded. "I mean, you would think having the girls now he would want be the supervisor of a team whose case load was a little less time consuming, don't you think?" he said, looking more at Samantha than Martin.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't intend to be as hands on in organized crime. They do have more agents then we do," she replied.

"True, but I think there is something else going on," Danny stated with a knowing grin at Samantha.

Martin didn't miss the exchange and was quick to try and change subjects. "I think the more important question is, why wouldn't he make the effort to try to save his marriage? I mean, come on, does the job mean that much to him that he couldn't follow her to Chicago?"

"I think that's unfair, Martin. Jack said Hanna and Kate didn't want to leave their friends, so don't assume he's staying strictly for his benefit," Samantha said, a little more firmly than need be.

"I'm just saying that at 8 and 6, who are they to decide what's best; isn't that what parents are suppose to do?" he responded just as stark.

Once in the confines of the office, Vivian started. "Jack, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Vivian," he answered.

"How do you know she still wants the same thing you do?" Vivian questioned.

"Honestly, Viv, I didn't do this for her. Okay, well not all of it," he shrugged. "I did this for my daughters and for me; that's why I stayed away after the Barry Mashburn incident," he explained. "I needed to get my life together and prove to my daughters I could be a better father. I needed to know I could be a better man before I could even think about offering Samantha anything," he finished. "I realize from Martin's reaction to my news that she may have already moved forward and, if so, it will hurt, but I will be happy for her."

Seeing the resolve and sparkle in Jack's eyes, Vivian offered her support. "Well, as much as Martin may want, there is nothing going on between the two of them. Also, seeing the smile on her face just now, trust me, as a woman, I can tell you she'll at least listen to you." She smiled. "But I have to ask, Jack, why the transfer to organized crime?

"That's easy," he replied. "If Sam gives me a second chance, I want to do it right this time. I don't want to hide anymore. Secondly, let's just say organized crime is not where I will end up. There is a certain assistant director who will be moving to D.C. It still hasn't been announced, so in the meantime I need a department to say I'm going to and organized crime has an opening."

"Congratulations! I knew there had to be a plan," Vivian said with a laugh.

"So," Jack inquired. "Is it a yes or no to the supervisor position?"

"It's a yes!" she exclaimed.

"That's great, so seeing as I want to be able to pursue something with Sam, would you be willing to assume responsibilities immediately? I will, of course, help you with whatever is necessary in terms of completing paperwork and tidying up open files," he told her.

"Yes, I will assume the role immediately. Does that mean you will be a field agent till the promotion?"

"Yup, I'm your grunt," he grinned.

Enjoying their relaxed conversation, the two suddenly heard voices growing louder. Looking out into the bullpen, they saw Martin and Samantha arguing, with Danny attempting to intervene. "I don't suppose you want to handle this?" she asked Jack.

Laughing he responded, "Oh I'm sure as the supervising agent, you will do great."

The two exited the office and made their way to where Martin was now standing directly in front of Samantha.

"It's just like you to take his side, Sam," he spewed. "Oh, wait, I forgot, only he can call you that, right?"

"Grow up, Martin! All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be so quick to judge. Not everyone lives life in black and white."

"Hey, you two," Vivian warned. "What's going on here? Why the raised voices?"

"Nothing," Samantha responded. "I guess I didn't realize we were getting louder."

"Bullshit," Martin said. "Samantha here doesn't want to admit what everyone already knows, that she is the real reason Jack is getting a divorce."

Vivian and Danny stood in shock at the words that just left Martin's mouth.

Samantha's face grew red with fury, but before she could even respond, Jack stepped forward from behind Vivian. Without hesitation, he walked up to Martin, stopping within inches from his face. "Listen to me and listen good. My personal life is none of your damn business and neither is my relationship with Samantha, whatever you perceive it to be." Your father may be the Deputy Director, but trust me, if you ever disrespect Samantha again, not even he will be able to help you." He seethed as he backed away, getting ready to turn and leave. But before he could fully make the turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him backwards. Having no time to process what is happening; Jack felt a hard blow to his jaw, followed by a sharp burning sensation to his right temple where it struck the corner of a desk as Martin pulled him to the ground. His vision a blur from the blood stinging his eyes, Jack could do little to prevent Martin from thrusting his head against the floor. Dazed, he struggled but was finally able to raise his hands to stop the blows. He could see out of one eye Danny and several other men trying to pull Martin off him, but his adrenalin proved to be too strong. Using every ounce of energy he had left, Jack was able to gather strength to strike a blow forceful enough to cause Martin to jerk back. The movement was enough to allow Danny and the others to grab hold of Martin and pull him off.

Samantha and Vivian raced over to Jack and were startled at the amount of blood flowing from his face. "Call an ambulance," Vivian ordered.

"Jack stay down, okay," Samantha told him.

Dizzy and confused, Jack attempted to get up. He was halted by the nausea overwhelming him. "Sam, my head is spinning; I think I might be sick."

Reaching for the nearest trash bin, Samantha pulled it close. Leaning over it Jack emptied the contents of his stomach, with blood dripping from his face in the process. He could see the fear in both Vivian and Samantha's eyes, so he tried to make light of the situation. "I guess next time I make a threat, I shouldn't turn my back, huh?" He tried to laugh, but again nausea overtook him. His head was throbbing and he could feel his eye close from swelling. He decided to lie back and close his eyes in an effort to stop the spinning, but in doing so, the voices became more distant.

"Jack, can you hear me? Stay with me."

He could see Samantha mouthing the words, but they were barely audible to him.

This is not how he envisioned this day going, he thought to himself as darkness was slowly taking over. He wanted to be able to talk to Samantha. He wanted to ask her to dinner, to talk to her about what changes he had made and about what she saw the future holding for them. If she can see a future, if she can forgive him. As he succumbed to darkness, he hoped he still had a chance.

TBC


End file.
